Behind that innocent smile
by QuirkyPhilosopher
Summary: This for all the fans who like evil Honey-Senpai basically have you ever wondered what would happen if Honey got rejected by Haruhi this is a story based on that wonder. Note Abusive Honey don't like don't read! Also there are sterotyping but these aren't my opinion so don't accuse me of anything this is how the characters interpret each other, not me. So read at own risk ;)
1. Chapter 1

_ if you like cute innocent Honey DON'T READ this fanfic! However, if you like ninja evil Honey who pretends to be innocent then... READ!_

_Let's get started _

_Chapter 1- innocence is a lie_

"Haruhi, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Honey- Senpai in his cute little voice.

Haruhi was reading a book, the 10 steps to be becoming a successful lawyer by Min Pacu, she looked up and said "Can't it wait till later Honey-Senpai? I really want to finish this book."

Haruhi only the started the book an hour ago what makes her think she can finish the book it's bigger than all the twilight books combined. He sighed in defeat replying with 'ok, ok' and waited until the end of the day to ask her again. The rest of the day went smoothly as per usual. Kyouya wrote in his little black book, Mori said nothing except the normal 'ahh'. Honey stayed cute holding his bunny, Hikaru, Kaoru were flirting with Haruhi, and Tamaki spent his usual time in his emo corner growing mushrooms.

After the host club activities, everyone started to head home well all except honey and Haruhi.

"Are you coming Mitsukuni?" asked Mori

"No thanks Takashi I have some business to take care of I'll catch up," Honey smiled up to his cousin

Mori still emotionless replied with 'ahh' then left.

Honey walked up to Haruhi and said, "Haru-Chan can I please talk to you now?"

Haruhi looked up from her book, "Oh is the host club over? I didn't even realise, sure Honey-Senpai what's up?"

Honey blushed and replied with, "Haruhi, I love you. Will you go out with me?"

Haruhi stared for afew moments, she couldn't believe what she was hearing Honey-Senpai asking her out, not only did it seem irrational it was odd infact it was the most absurd thing she ever heard in her entire life.

"You can't be serious Honey-Senpai, is this a joke?" she asked laughing

Honey saddened, "Are you rejecting me?"

"I'm sorry Honey-Senpai it's just I see you more of a friend or a brother that's all," Honey was getting mad now '_a brother, really?'_ "I hope we can still be..."

However, Haruhi was cut off from being elbowed into the wall HARD!

"What _cough_ Honey-Senpai _cough cough!" _Haruhi was bleeding all over

Okay that's the first chapter, please review and please no comments about Honey's behaviour it's just a fanfic and I know it wouldn't happen

If I get enough reviews, I'll write another chapter and please feel free to add your own ideas I will happily consider them

Thank-you

Hattergirl1000


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay here is the second chapter of behind that innocent smile_

_Before I start, I just want to thank all my readers, the reviewers oh God this is beginning to sound like an Oscar speech. Anyway, let us continue_

_Chapter 2-_ the paralysis of Haruhi

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru-Chan did I hurt you?" Honey smirked evilly it was obvious Honey cracked

Haruhi stared at Honey in shock only to quickly snap out of it when she got a gush of pain coming from all over. The once immaculate uniform became dyed red with her blood seeping out from her many cuts.

"You've got a cut on your arm Haruhi," continued Honey kneeling down infront of her obviously not taking any notice on her many other cuts

Haruhi stared in fear as Honey picked up her arm and started to lick it, his tongue burnt her skin but as we know, vampires do not exist so we will not be expecting any magical healing. Nope infact what we get is pain, scars and fear. Once Honey was done molesting Haruhis' arm he pulled her down (just stopping the pain and making her go numb) and whispered in her ear;

"Don't ever deny me again!"

He then began to kiss her neck as well as bite and suck it.

He then said, "You're mine and you always will be, even if I have to leave marks to prove that."

He then bit her neck, HARD, then he cupped her face, lifted her chin and kissed her passionately, Haruhi completely paralyzed in the process. He stood up and began to walk away; it was not until he got to the door he spoke again;

"I'll see you tomorrow girlfriend," he opened the door, "goodnight Haruhi."

He closed the door and began to walk down the hall 'this is going to be interesting' he thought. He didn't even notice the bloody footprints he was making as he descended.

_Okay second chapter complete I know there was stuff in there that people didn't want but hey it's my story_

_Also if you have any comments, questions or ideas please review I will be happy to read them and if you please not make it rude I know I'm not very good_

_Thank you_

_Oh and there will be a third chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The After math pain**

**Hi guys I want to say I'm sorry about taking so long with this chapter I know a lot of you want to know what happens. I want to thank my readers for being so patient and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone. **

The next day Haruhi tried to act normal. It was hard enough to get all the bloodstains out of her clothes and stitch them back up so no one would suspect anything. Haruhi's dad takes night shifts so luckily he was already out by the time she got in. Haruhi knew her life was not normal after all everyone except friends and family does not know she is a she; Haruhi has to work as a male host, but this is ridiculous.

"_At least I only have a half day tomorrow_" Haruhi thought

As Haruhi limped her way to the ever so unusual music room she thought how lucky she was not to have chosen sport as a subject. After all we wouldn't want the bandages on show, not to mention everything else. As Haruhi opened the host club doors the accustomed rose petals fell and the host club welcome was introduced for as usual she was late. But this time it was meant for her. It seems we've had I little tattle tale on our hands.

"_Whether he told the truth I highly doubt_" Haruhi thought

But Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted from Honey pouncing on her to give her a bear hug.

"Haruhi, good morning!" he said with excitement in his voice

Haruhi replied very dimly, "Ohayou Honey-Senpai."

Honey frowned and said, "Haruhi we're dating now, there is no need for formalities. Please just call me Honey." Sounding very fake and disgusting

Haruhi looked up at her fellow hosts, each face with a different expression. Mori had his usual emotionless face, Kyouya had his absorbed 'don't bother me' face as he wrote in his little black book, Tamaki was in shock and the twins were curious. But we all know curiosity kills the cat but in this case its ginger haired cats as long as Honey is concerned. Haruhi knew she couldn't deny Honey Senpai, for she had seen first-hand the power he had and knew that if she denied him there would be big trouble.

"Yes Honey-Senpai," she replied bluntly

Despite the obvious repetition Honey smirked, he knew he won otherwise Haruhi would've screamed and blabbed the truth. Why didn't Haruhi blab? It obviously seemed to be the smarter option, perhaps she was scared. Honey looked up into the deep brown eyes, yes, they were surrounded by fear.

The rest of the club finally decided to confront the couple with their ever so many questions. Things like 'how did it happen?' and 'are you alright being open about the relationship at school?' Posh words for 'are you alright with people calling you gay?' Honey did most of the answering, the only time Haruhi answered was to a yes or no question which she could shake or nod her head to.

Honey made the excuse that she was embarrassed when really she was just scared to make a mistake when talking. If she even contradicts Honey once it would make the host club suspicious. And if the host club get suspicious then she knew it would be another bashing for her.

Once the continuous questions finally ended, Haruhi scanned the room to notice the one man who didn't congratulate or question her was taking an early session in his emo corner. Quietly whimpering, 'oh my daughter!' 'How could you?' 'And with Honey Senpai!' Honey heard these '_hurtful'_ words and approached Tamaki, still pretending to be the cute little boy he really isn't.

Even though Haruhi hoped he would have an outburst at Tamaki all he did was put on his signature cute face and said, "Tama-Chan, I know you're upset but please don't wreak this. I love Haruhi and I really want to be with her."

Honey gave the sad innocent eyes which once again worked. Tamaki suddenly nodded and the host club activities began. He stood up and walked passed Kyouya still depressed as ever, not even noticing the note he was writing to remind himself. _Get the secret service._

**Please review the writer doesn't renew if she doesn't get a review**

**(hope it didn't sound too mean )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The absence of Haruhi Pt. 1**

It had been two weeks since Haruhi and Honey became boyfriend and girlfriend (or boyfriend and boyfriend) everyday was a daily hell; Haruhi's schedule became very messed up indeed.

8.30 – Get up and re-bandage every wound that was created the night before

9.05 – Make Honey a sweet filled bento completed with little lovey dovey notes that Honey makes her write

9.20 – run to catch the last bus and train to get to school

9.40 – Haruhi arrives late and her debt remains unchanged

99.45 – Haruhi dresses up in the cosplay outfit of Honey's choice (I'll let you be the judge of that :p )

9.50 – Haruhi gets the group of Honhri fans (Honey x Haruhi fan club) and the hate Honhri fans (the anti-Honey x Haruhi fan club) that do a daily battle

10.30 – Lessons with Hikaru, Kaoru and honey constantly texting Haruhi

12.00 – Lunch with Honey who forces Haruhi to feed him every bite

12.30 – Library to finish homework due next lesson '_is someone watching me?' _she thinks.

1.00 – lessons again and a talk to the teacher about her falling grades

3.15 – Host club activities again

5.00 – Honey and Haruhi stay behind while everyone heads home and the '_loving_' continues

6.16 – Honey leaves Haruhi blood stained again (and sometimes unconscious)

6.21 – Haruhi misses the last train so she has to walk home

8.05 – Haruhi arrives home, her father gone to work already leaving her an hour to deal with her wounds

9.05-9.10 – More homework

12.06 – Haruhi finishes homework and goes to bed without dinner

In the case of her being knocked out at 6.16 then the entire process is delayed by another hour. And then the cycle starts again.

We better not discuss the weekends; let's just say Honey can be very aggressive ;)

After six weeks '_Enough's enough'_ Haruhi thought that night

**Hi guys sorry I haven't been writing in a while this is just so people know I'm alive hope you liked it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – In the absence of Haruhi pt. 2**

The next week Haruhi didn't show up for school and as you'd expect the host club was very worried.

"Oh where is my daughter?" Tamaki would shout dramatically, beginning to cry

Kyouya rolled his eyes and checked his clipboard, "According to the teachers notes Haruhi's work has decreased massively, in her last mock test she got a D and I don't need to tell you what that means."

"A D!" shouted the entire host club apart from Honey, Mori and Kyouya.

"How's that possible?" screamed Hikaru

"It doesn't seem like Haruhi… Mitsukuni was Haruhi alright when she stayed late with you?" asked Mori

"I don't understand, she seemed perfectly alright, last week we even wrote notes for this test for her to revise from," replied Honey slyly

Kyouya frowned as Tamaki said, "I'm sure it's just a mistake, we'll go to the office now and get the secretary to change her grade."

"But Tama-Chan," interrupted Honey, "I'm still worried about my Haru-San _(his new nickname for Haruhi)_ don't you think we should visit her and make sure she's alright?"

Tamaki smiled, "Of course Honey-Senpai, what an excellent idea,"

"I'm surprised he didn't think of it sooner," Hikaru smirked heading for the door with Kaoru

"Hold on," Kyouya interjected, "First we need to clean up this mess," said Kyouya looking back on today's 'activity'.

Today's activity was a re-enactment of the legendary Ouran high school food fight of 99 where one person died and two students mysteriously disappeared _(Hikaru and Kaoru's idea of course)_. The entire room covered in the finest cuisine money could buy; Haruhi would have been disgusted to see it all go to waste. The fake blood was a nice touch Honey thought. (_What a creep_!). Usually the host club would leave the janitors to do this work however ever since Haruhi joined the host club she made the habit of being a good influence and getting them to clean up after themselves in the host club activities.

"Takashi can do it," said Honey slyly

The host club stared at Honey then to Tamaki when he responded with, "I think it would be better if we all do it there's too much work for one person."

"Takashi doesn't mind," replied Honey, "Do you?" Mori snapped out of his shock and shook his head, "Good." Honey started to walk away

Tamaki still continued "I still don't think it's a good idea…oof"

Hikaru grabbed hold of Tamaki "Come on Tamaki let's go see Haruhi, don't worry, bye Mori have fun cleaning."

Honey smirked thinking _'and that's what you get for trying to blame me Takashi!' _As they left for Haruhi's house Kyouya could tell this wasn't going to end well and he didn't need the secret service to tell him that.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have recently been p***** off by YouTube with a six month strike on one of my recent vids so to calm myself down I decided to write up another chapter for my fanfic at least then people can't claim that I stole my own writing.**

**Chapter 6 – In the absence of Haruhi pt.3**

It didn't too long to get to Haruhi's apartment, how could it when you have a speedy limo on your side. When the host club (minus Mori) arrived at the apartment a shudder past their necks, 'did it always look so bleak?' they thought. At the bottom of the stairs there was a woman rushing to get around. The host club noticed this woman to actually be Haruhi's dad, Ranka.

"Ah boys, I'm just heading out. Haruhi's upstairs if you want to see her," He said still rushing

"Thank you Ranka, but I must ask what happened here?" asked Kyouya

"Ah," Ranka stopped, "It's been like this for a while now, three weeks I think. Poor Haruhi never has the time anymore; she used to make this place so presentable now she's stuck doing work all the time. Well anyway I'm off to work and SUOH!" Tamaki flinched, "DON'T MOLEST MY DAUGHTER WHILE I'M GONE OR THEY'LL BE HELL TO PAY, UNDERSTAND!" Tamaki nodded, "Ok then bye bye boys have fun," Ranka ran off waving

The host club was traumatised, Haruhi used to make this place clean, to be honest they shouldn't be so surprised after all Haruhi made the host club clean so she must of done it as well. However the place was a mess and Haruhi wasn't at school something was definitely up and….wait didn't Ranka just tell Tamaki not to molest his daughter? Doesn't he know that Honey and Haruhi are dating, '_well this won't do' _Honey thought

The host club rushed to the apartment where they politely knocked on Haruhi's apartment door. After a few short minutes waiting the door creaked open with an ill ridden Haruhi inside.

Haruhi frowned saying, "What do you guys want? Where's Mori Senpai?"

"Why my dear Haruhi," said Honey, "Your boyfriend and his friends came to see you and you go asking about another man, I'm hurt." Obviously not hurt at all.

Haruhi looked shocked then quickly nodded; she widened the door and let the host club enter her home. The boys rushed in happily just to be saddened again when they saw another messy scenery, her apartment.

"Would you like some tea guys?" asked Haruhi rushing to the kitchen

"I would love some tea Haruhi. Thank y…WAAH!" Tamaki noticed the bandages on Haruhi's arms as she stretched for the mugs, "HARUHI… hmm…um…. What happened to your arms?"

Haruhi stopped looked at her arms then rolled down her sleeves saying nothing quite highly. Needless to say our host club is not completely oblivious to the world they can tell when something is off putting.

Haruhi tried to think fast but for once her mouth ran the show, "It's not what you think guys, I didn't do this to myself, I am not emo."

Now as we can tell Haruhi is obviously panicking beyond anything we can imagine and the host club does not believe it (well would you?) however they are too busy processing this new word Haruhi has appeared to come up with, an emo. Now as we now our lovely host club are from high society so they therefore do not understand what they consider common speech.

"Emo? What's an emo Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

Now what would you do in Haruhi's situation? Tell the host club the truth or lie? Well if I know then host club then I would leave the subject all together let their minds wonder. Then again Haruhi isn't really herself today.

"An emo is someone who cuts himself," she replies not thinking

"So an emo is a man?" continued Tamaki not really getting the hint

"No an emo can be a woman," Haruhi really shouldn't of said those words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again everyone here's another chapter for you all I love ya and I hope u enjoy this chapter I'm really proud of it. Please review because I really want to know how you guys think I should end my fanfic, yes the end is coming soon I'm afraid**

**Chapter 7 - The Scars of Friendship**

Tamaki burst out in tears to Haruhi's comment screaming, "OH MY GOD, MY DAUGHTER IS EMO-ING! OH THE TRAUMA!" or something stupid like that

Haruhi stared at her so called father than the host club they were all shocked

Then Honey came up to her and said, "Don't worry Haruhi," he began to hug her, "We'll get you help with this…_ play along or it's not just your body that gets hurt." _Honey whispered

Haruhi's eyes widened which didn't go unnoticed to our certain king of shadows, 'mommy san'. Haruhi then nodded.

After that day neither Honey nor Haruhi showed up for school, a week had passed and no luck. After a while Haruhi couldn't keep up with hiding her scars and her apparent emo-ness came out to her real father. Ranka wasted no time to help, he begged Haruhi to go into rehabilitation, and she agreed. (_**Finally a smart idea Haruhi…well what would you do let your abusive 'boyfriend' run your life or go to a rehabilitation centre where you're safe? I'd choose rehab**_) Anyway if you're wondering about the money the host club took care of it now Haruhi's a patient at '_Happy Times Rehabilitation centre, where everyone leaves happy and sane' __**(Sorry, I couldn't resist lol) **_.

Months went by with no luck, Haruhi hadn't returned to school and none of the host club members knew how rehab was going thanks to the secrecy policy at Happy Times. However since when has Kyouya known the meaning of the word secret? The host club was failing without their underdog, there weren't as many customers and the sales on the host club website went down. One day the Chairman himself came down to see what the trouble was (pretending he didn't know of Haruhi's rehab).

And what about Honey, well rumour has it he went back to being the tough training coach for the family's martial arts group. Also apparently he's been hitting the bottle and the streets to find any desperate girl who wouldn't mind getting hit. The cute face was the selling point. It was finally getting to the point where Mori was extremely worried, so after school Mori decided to confront Kyouya about the whole situation.

Kyouya was the host club's room writing some notes on his signature clipboard when Mori quietly said "Kyouya-Senpai, I'm worried about Honey, he's not acting like himself."

"Me too Mori-Senpai, and Haruhi too of course," he replied

"What do you think happened Kyouya-Senpai?" asked Mori

"I wish I knew, I tried talking to Haruhi's family but Ranka was clueless in the matter s you know. Fellow students as well haven't even noticed or the staff. I can only expect that Honey paid off anyone who seemed to have suspicions on him," he replied

"But why would Honey do that though?" asked Mori

"That it why I got the secret services on my side, completely loyal men and women who can't be paid off or killed easily," he replied

"Is that really necessary Kyouya-Senpai?"

"Well what would you have done Mori-Senpai? Honey is obviously hiding something and he's dragging Haruhi along with him. You said yourself he's acting unusual, don't tell me you haven't heard the rumours?" asked Kyouya

"No I have," he replied

"Then it's natural to take precaution after all we have no idea how this will turn out," Kyouya ended

"…So…What has the secret service gotten so far?" asked Mori quietly

Kyouya smirked, "Why Mori I don't think you've ever talked so much in your life, you're quite the man of the hour," Mori smiled, "However I wouldn't keep it up if I were you, I understand your concern but the host club is in turmoil, you keep this up and we will be out of business."

Kyouya sounded threatening but that was just his way of making everything appear better than the current reality. Mori knew this, he smiled and nodded.

Kyouya moved his clipboard to reveal a brown file underneath; it was labelled 'TOP SECRET' as it would be for any spy movie. He opened it and said, "Well according to this file from the secret services…" Kyouya began reading, "Honey and Haruhi have been spending late nights at school and when they eventually leave…" Kyouya skimmed, "The school is left bloodshed."

Mori's eyes widened as Kyouya continued, "There has never been a time where Haruhi hasn't been hurt when she left school either," Kyouya finished

"So what's the conclusion Kyouya-Senpai?" asked Mori really not wanting to know

Kyouya sighed "The conclusion made by the secret service is that honey was abusing Haruhi in the time period of them dating. I wish I could contradict these facts but I'm afraid I must concur; Honey is the reason for Haruhi's suffering, he abused her."

"Oh My God!" Tamaki just entered the room with rest of the host club including Honey, "This can't be true," he said crying

Kyouya frowned, "I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Haruhi's Side**

Meanwhile at 'Happy Times Rehabilitation centre,' Haruhi was currently in the middle of yet another therapy/council session (another attempt to bring the '_original none self-harming Haruhi back to the real world.')_

"Okay Haruhi what would you like to talk about today?" asked Dr Haruko Amami.

Doctor Amami was a simple person, all she wanted to do in life was help people and when she got the call about Haruhi she was determined, as always, to help the disturbed child.

Haruhi made no sound; she just stared out the window from her chair. Haruhi wore a sleeveless band top and blue jean-like shorts, her cuts and bruises were completely on show.

The doctor sighed, "Okay Haruhi, why don't we start with your situation at the time you started cutting yourself?"

Haruhi closed her eyes appearing to be thinking about her answer, she then pivoted herself to Dr Amami as a sign of agreement.

"Okay Haruhi whenever you're ready, what was your situation like at the time the knife seemed like your friend?" asked the doctor

Haruhi rolled her eyes then closed them again "Normal," she replied

"Can you defy 'normal' for me please Haruhi?" she continued to pressure

Haruhi opened her eyes and replied, "Everything was the way it should be, Kyouya was the usual shadow king, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing pranks, Mori was quiet and Tamaki was having his usual dose of dramatics." Haruhi smiled at the thought

"But what about Mitsukuni Haninozuka? You failed to mention him," the doctor continued to ask questions

Haruhi frowned, "He was also acting normal, the usual Honey-Senpai, however he really wasn't."

Amami narrowed her eyes, "What would defy Mitsukuni's 'normal' attitude Haruhi?"

"Innocent, above suspicion," Haruhi replied plainly

"And by saying he wasn't the usual Honey you are saying he was acting guilty?" she continued to ask

"Yes and no doctor, it really depends on what you defy as guilty," the doctor continued to narrow her eyes, "There is guilty in the terms or a person knowing they've done wrong and therefore feel sorry, in pain almost, whereas…"

"You interpret it as guilt in court?" Amami asked, she knew of Haruhi's dream to become a lawyer. Haruhi nodded, "Why was he guilty Haruhi?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I can't."

"Okay then Haruhi let's move, when did you start self-harming?" the doctor asked

"I didn't," Haruhi replied suddenly then she looked shocked at her own reaction and placed her hand over her mouth

"Haruhi?" she asked again

Haruhi removed her hand slowly then continued stuttering, "I…never….self…harmed….Honey….."

Amami narrowed her eyes again thinking _'Honey? Mitsukuni Haninozuka?!'_

To say she was shocked was an understatement; there were many logical explanations of course to this accusation, if it is one. Some people who have been caught self-harming have been known to blame others for their mistake; these people however appear panic ridden Haruhi on the other hand Haruhi seemed quite calm compared.

"I rejected him," Haruhi sobbed, "I laughed in his face saying he was only a brother to me. I didn't think he'd push me into the wall."

Dr Amami didn't know whether to believe her or not but one thing was certain this was the first time Haruhi has ever opened up to her and she wasn't backing down now.

"I see… and these cases of abuse didn't stop?"

"No, Honey told everyone we were a couple so no one would bother me…"

Dr Amami was well aware of Haruhi's situation at Ouran; Haruhi broke a vase which made her go into a huge amount of debt with the Host club therefore resulting her to pay back the money in terms of manual labour as a male host. Amami also knew Haruhi often turned up late to the Host club but she was apparently an easier charmer to the girls who didn't know she was a girl herself. Haruhi of course was oblivious to the fact. Finally Amami knew that Haruhi was failing to pay back her debt especially when she began dating the other host, Mitsukuni Haninozuka!

"Leaving you to him!" Dr Amami concluded

Haruhi nodded, "After that he constantly hit me, even when I feel like enough's enough he always finds a way to drag me back in."

"How Haruhi did he threaten to tell everyone you were a female?" she asked

"No," Haruhi stopped, "He threated to hurt Tamaki and the others if I told or tried to escape."

"In what way hurt them?" she asked

"_By killing them," _she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The End**

Meanwhile at Ouran

Honey didn't have time to think he was quickly forced to floor being held by Hikaru and Kaoru as Tamaki lost it, he was on top of Honey punching and hitting him until there was no tomorrow, crying while he was doing it. Tamaki was continuously screaming at Honey, Mori and Kyouya required to watch.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Tamaki hit Honey once again, "SHE IS HARUHI, AN INNOCENT GIRL, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS TO HER, TO ANYONE, WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU!?"

"SHE CALLED ME HER BROTHER!" Honey shouted back, "SHE SAID SHE COULDN'T SEE ME AS ANYTHING MORE THAN A FRIEND, A FRIEND! So I decided to teach her a lesson!"

Kyouya whipped out his mobile and started dialling as Tamaki bellowed still hitting Honey, "WHAT! DID YOU THINK THAT ABUSING HER WOULD MAKE HER LOVE YOU! ARE YOU THAT STUPID HONEY SENPAI!?"

"WELL AT LEAST IT KEPT HER QUIET, SHE COULD OF HAVE TOLD YOU GUYS MANY TIMES, SHE CERTAINLY HAD THE OPPRITUNITY BUT SHE DIDN'T YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE SHE LOVES ME!"

Tamaki paled but continued to shout, "YOU ARE SICK TO THINK THAT HONEY! NO ONE WOULD EVER LOVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Tamaki stood up whereas Hikaru and Kaoru were still holding Honey down Tamaki looked at him with disgust, "Honey I know I can speak for everyone her when I say you have lost both my respect and my friendship."

Tamaki began walking away when the police entered the room, Tamaki stopped, looked at Kyouya who nodded in understanding. "Take him away please gentlemen and please don't hesitate to make a scene it's about time people saw his true face around here."

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly relieved Honey the police, they swiftly progressed to arrest Honey with the full experience of '_Hands up! Hands behind your back, don't try anything know' _and the handcuffs were put on.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you are under arrest for the assault and rape of Fujioka Haruhi. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one the state will provide one for you," Then they proceeded to take him away.

As Honey was escorted out of the school he had the entire student body being his audience, some cried, some screamed and others just watched in complete shock.

Back in the host club room everyone was silent for a few minutes almost mourning, in a sense it was a death, a death of sanity, it's just no one chose to notice it until now.

Tamaki broke the silence by whispering to Kyouya, "Kyouya?"

"I'm on it," he replied whipping out his mobile again but this time to call Happy Times Rehabilitation centre.

It was that exact day Haruhi was released from Happy Times rehabilitation centre. She shook hands with Dr Amami and exited via the door of the building to see her father and the Host club holding a massive bouquet of flowers. She didn't care about the flowers though, or the apologises, all she cared about was the fact they were there **without **Honey.

_Time Skip_

A year passed and nothing happened Honey was still waiting for court, Tamaki went back to being the original overly dramatic fatherly figure, Kyouya went back to his usual routine without the secret service, Hikaru and Kaoru continued with the twincest act and surprisingly Mori was more popular than ever. He took over the Mitsukuni family business and he got all of Honey's customers from the Host club, not that he enjoyed it though. Haruhi on the other hand was far more distant than before she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone but it did not affect the Host club, all of her guests/customers helped her scan through the newspapers for word on honey's conviction but it never came. In hindsight it was probably a good thing it never came otherwise the truth which she's been hiding for so long would become known, she still hoped though.

The Host respected Haruhi and her trust issues; they all tried their best to keep Haruhi comfortable. Hikaru and Kaoru still made jokes but they didn't call her a plaything anymore, and Tamaki tried to keep the daddy act to a minimum. However he would have his moments but when that did happen Mori was always there to pry him off of Haruhi, infact Mori sort of became like a bodyguard to Haruhi, it was a definite improvement from the quiet Mori who said nothing except the usual ahh's and hmm's.

Another good point was that Haruhi's scars finally went away, well most of them if you count the scars in her mind and soul. But it didn't matter because she could finally wear short sleeved tops and shorts again without any insecurity. When it officially became the anniversary of Honey's arrest whispering started to arise, Haruhi felt she knew the topics it's been a year and he still hasn't been convicted. So instead she decided to ignore not looking into the truth behind the gossip.

Little did she know of what was happening behind the scenes after school, for there Kyouya sat at his desk in the Host club's room reading the newspaper only to rip pages out when he's done and set fire to the pages. As they burnt Kyouya took one last look at the title it bared, the title being…

"**CONVICT ESCAPED!"**


End file.
